Be Quiet!
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Zoro descubre que llegar el primero no siempre resulta ser un acierto, y menos cuando hace 2 años que no has visto a tus nakama. Por suerte sabe lo qué hacer mientras dure la espera. Hacer qué estén con él recordándolos con sus acciones habituales.


**Be Quiet!**

Ciertamente había sido el primero en llegar de regreso al archipiélago Sabaody pero eso implicaba que no había ningún otro de sus nakama y, luego de dos años sin ver a ninguno de ellos, podría incluso querer mantener una conversación con Sanji. _Tal vez eso sea exagerar bastante la situación._ Pero resultaba muy curioso que llevasen mucho más tiempo separados que como integrantes de los Mugiwara y, a pesar de ello, se sintiera todo lo contrario y por eso mismo tuviera tantas ganas de volver a verlos. Por mucho que eso implicase volver a la locura de la rutina existente a bordo del Sunny con el resto de sus nakama.

Por haberlo pedido así lo recibió. Su encuentro con uno de sus nakama fue un recordatorio de cómo era la vida junto a ellos y, aunque no fue Sanji con el que se reencontró, Franky bien hizo su papel para lograr sacarlo de sus casillas y decidir que sería mucho mejor dar vueltas por Sabaody hasta que todos estuvieran de regreso que el estar en el Sunny e ir reencontrándose con cada uno de ellos por separado. _Como dice Chopper: "es mejor tomarse la medicina de una sola vez si sabe fatal"._ Y la medicina siempre sabe horrible.

Tampoco, a pesar de tratarse de él, podía ponerse a dar vueltas sin rumbo fijo por Sabaody y por eso decidió hacer una lista de tareas a realizar durante la espera por sus nakama. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no había muchos marines aunque, siendo totalmente sinceros, la última vez tampoco es que se hubiera encontrado con alguno de ellos durante su solitario paseo.

Durante su caminar no hizo si no encontrarse con las noticias más extrañas que uno pudiera llegar a imaginarse pero decidió ignorarlas por absurdas —aunque lo del concierto de Brook si que estaba bien montado con tone dials por todo el archipiélago— y seguir con sus planes. Aunque estos no fueran nada elaborados. La mayor parte del tiempo era como si lo único que estuviera haciendo fuera encontrar sitios en dónde poder perderse pero, como en realidad no tenía un destino fijado, no podía decirse realmente que se perdiera. Eso y bares en dónde poder gastar sus pocos berries en bebida y comida, si no es que lograba encontrar el camino hasta el Rip-off Bar de Shakky dónde el dinero de los Mugiwara no importaba. Una verdadera pena de que se le hiciera imposible el recordar el camino.

Si, también se le olvidó de que podía encontrarlo siguiendo la dirección indicada por su trozo de vivre card pero, como ya la había usado para llegar una vez, era como si hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que la debió _gastar_ de alguna manera porque no pensó en usarla en ningún momento.

Finalmente decidió que la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo hasta que sus nakama llegasen sería el… realizar las tareas cotidianas que ellos hacían en el Sunny. Por supuesto que esto, simple a primera vista, se tornó algo más extraño una vez se puso a ello.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Lo primero que hizo fue conseguir dinero porque no es que estuviera sobrado de berries y para ello nada mejor que iniciar concursos de bebida, con lo que arreglaba el asunto de beber sin tener que gastar. Aunque esto le sirvió para pasar el tiempo, y beber, como realizar algo que haría Nami — el recuerdo de Whisky Peak, a pesar del tiempo pasado, seguía fresco en la memoria— y evitarse el tener que dibujar algún mapa o ponerse a tomar el Sol.

Más tarde decidió que no le apetecía mucho el realizar una competición de tiro como hizo Usopp en Loguetown pero tampoco es que le emocionase una barbaridad la idea de ponerse a construir algo —lo que también le iba a crear dificultades con su acción-Franky— por lo que, armándose de valor, decidió agarrar al primero que pasara a su lado y… ¡contarle una mentira!

—Hey, ¿pero qué te pas-?— le gritó el pobre tipo que agarró para decirle su mentira, o lo intentó porque, al verle para la cara entró en pánico y empezó a temer por su vida. No obstante Sabaody era un lugar terriblemente peligroso, por muy kaizoku que uno pudiera ser.

Aquel rostro serio y peligroso se le acercó de manera que ya dio por sentado que hasta aquí había llegado su vida. Para su sorpresa no fue así.

—Yo… no soy Roronoa Zoro.

El hombre, sinceramente, no sabía cómo debía tomarse semejante afirmación puesto que no era, para nada, lo que esperaba que hubiera sucedido una vez sujeto por el desconocido que le dijo una… obviedad.

—Claro que no… ¿no lo entiendo?— terminó por decir en un alarde de sinceridad. Algo que, normalmente, no es nada buena en esta vida.

—Pues que yo no soy Roronoa Zoro.

Estaba claro que se trataba de una mentira totalmente descarada puesto que si que era Roronoa Zoro. Extrañamente la reacción del tipo no se parecía a las que Usopp recibía cuando decía sus mentiras.

—Muy bien, lo que tú digas. No eres Roronoa Zoro. ¿Está bien así?, ¿puedo irme ya?

Zoro lo soltó y al momento salió corriendo poniendo toda la distancia posible entre los dos. El kenshi no entendía cómo podía ser esa una reacción a una mentira cuando se parecía mucho a la reacción que habría obtenido diciendo que si se trataba de Roronoa Zoro.

_El Mundo está lleno de baka por todos lados._

Finalmente lo de Franky no fue tan complicado puesto que solamente, evitando cualquier acción hentai habitual de su nakama, pidió para beber un botellín de cola. Algo bastante sencillo y que era capaz de realizar. Mientras pensaba lo que hacer respecto a Chopper seguía dándole vueltas a su acción-Usopp porque no le parecía haberla realizado correctamente, a pesar de que si dijo una mentira. La reacción del tipo era lo que le tenía aún pensando en ello. Debía ser que lo suyo no era el decir mentiras.

Pronto ese pensamiento quedó aparcado a un lado cuando varias muchachas se acercaron frente a Zoro y, por desgracia, había un par de nakama que tenían predilección a realizar acciones con respecto a ellas. Lamentablemente eran acciones que Zoro encontraba totalmente censurables.

Cada paso que las acercaba regresaban a su mente la vergonzosa, y lamentable, actitud de Sanji con respecto a cualquier chica que se le cruzase en el camino. Esa manera de babearse ante la simple visión de una chica y que se atrevía a culminar con las frases más inapropiadas para lograr lo que se supone que es su objetivo final.

Las propias chicas.

Solamente el pensar en preguntarles si les permitirían el poder verles las bragas… en realidad ni siquiera ese pensamiento llegaba a completarse en la cabeza de Zoro si no que lo detenía a medio camino. ¿Cómo iba a preguntarle una pregunta semejante a unas desconocidas si ya le parece inapropiado el tratar de realizarla a cualquiera de las chicas que conoce?

Afortunadamente para Zoro se encontró con una tienda que no esperaba encontrarse en los Grove sin ley, aunque en realidad se encontraba en la zona comercial pero tampoco era para señalárselo en estos momentos.

Una tienda de música.

Sabiendo que en Sabaody hay más kaizoku que civiles, o marines, a Zoro no le extrañó, y dado su aspecto, que la dueña del local, o dependienta, pensase, mientras lo veía acercarse hasta ella —no tan segura como habría podido parecer tras el mostrador— con su rostro serio como esculpido en pura roca, que le venía a robar.

—¿Podría probar uno de sus koto, si es que tienen?— le preguntó Zoro.

El cambio de situación, alejada de la sangrienta fantasía que se había montado la dependienta en la cabeza, aunque con tiempo suficiente para meter en ella un poco de sexo entre la violencia porque no estaba ciega y quien tenía ante ella resultaba totalmente apetecible, la dejó bastante descolocada. Incluso tanto para desear que su primera suposición hubiera sido la correcta, si se le unía su fantasía, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto. Permítame que le enseñe lo mejor que tengo— le dijo aún con cierto temblor en la voz pero totalmente insinuante. No obstante era joven y se consideraba suficientemente atractiva para poder atraer a cualquiera. Además de que los kaizoku no ponían muchos peros ante un cuerpo bonito.

—No hace falta. Ya sé cuál quiero probar.

El corte fue totalmente inesperado porque, aunque no se había echado sobre el mostrador, si que había _resaltado_ sus generosos pechos. Tal vez necesitaría una intervención más directa puesto que algunos kaizoku, lo que no dudaba que su cliente era, solían ser bastante lentos. Aunque no creía que lo fueran con respecto a un buen par… de excelentes razones.

Y, sin haber echado un vistazo por la tienda, la dependienta vio como Zoro caminó a paso firme hasta la zona en dónde se encontraban los koto y cogió uno en concreto. Ni una duda en sus movimientos.

Ni una sola duda. Incluso cuando lo colocó en el suelo y se sentó ante el koto con las piernas cruzadas y empezó a tocar una melodía en particular. No la que había tocado en aquella ocasión en la que descansaron en la isla con Sakura luego de que se les uniera Robin, si no una más en particular debido a qué esta acción estaba siendo realizada en nombre de uno de sus nakama en concreto.

El 'Sake de Binks' por Roronoa Zoro en nombre de Brook.

Zoro se dejó llevar por la música de manera que ignoraba el que, a su espalda, a la puerta de la tienda de música, se hubieran detenido, no solamente aquellas muchachas, si no que se fue reuniendo más gente atraídas por aquella excelente interpretación tan bien cuidada.

No solamente era por la música si no que esta fue el cauce para que diversos recuerdos, bastante concretos en la persona de una nakama en particular, florecieran en la superficie de su mente. No era de extrañar debido a que la presencia de ella también resultaba igualmente evocadora y relajante.

Cuando su sonrisa fue todo lo que podía ver, dejó de tocar al instante sin importar en qué momento pudiera estar de la pieza musical. Además de que ya había sido suficiente para completar la acción-Brook.

Solamente fue que la música se detuviera para que una sarta de aplausos sonara a espaldas del kenshi. Sabía que tenía público y que, gran parte del mismo, eran chicas. Suficientes para que Sanji se pudiera morir de la envidia, puesto que solamente se necesita que una sola le llegara hacer caso a Zoro antes que al rubio.

La dependienta tomaba profundas inspiraciones, que levantaban sus pechos, y esperaba que _inflamasen_ el deseo del kaizoku.

—Arigatou pero no voy a llevármelo.

El rostro de la muchacha pareció hundirse en la desesperación ante este inesperado comentario por parte del kenshi.

—Pero si sonaba perfecto con usted y logró sacar una asombrosa música.

A Zoro no le gustaba hablar mucho, y menos el tener que dar cuentas a nadie si no era por su propia decisión, seguramente por eso las pocas palabras que tenía con Robin le parecían tan especiales. Porque ella tampoco pierde el tiempo en hablar cuando no resulta necesario.

—Verás, _Karen_— ese era el nombre que ponía en la placa sobre el mostrador pero también resultaba afín para sus planes—. Tiene las curvas perfectas para poder deslizar los dedos por ellas y sacar los sonidos que puedan tocar más allá del alma pero, a pesar de ello, no son capaces de superar los realizados por Robin.

—Pero te aseguro que no hay ningún canto capaz de superar lo bien que _tocas_. Estoy segura de que puedes lograr notas únicas e _intensas_— si su insinuación no fuera tan obvia la manera en que se lo decía, marcando sensualmente cada palabra, no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Zoro, a pesar de que sus comentarios eran totalmente inocentes respecto al koto, como no apartó su mirada de los ojos de la muchacha parecía que estuviera hablando de ella y no del instrumento musical. El remate fue el nombrar a Robin y que la muchacha creyera que hablaba del pájaro y no de la mujer que tenía enloquecido a Zoro. Por supuesto que cómo iba a poder saberlo.

Todos aquellos que se encontraban a la puerta de la tienda, al ver el aspecto de Zoro, la estoica seriedad y las cicatrices, era como si fuera un claro aviso de que no era del tipo que le gustase el ser molestado de ninguna forma. A pesar de ello algunas chicas le dedicaron coquetas miradas tratando de captar su interés pero con el espacio suficiente para no llegar a molestarle y que decidiese desenvainar alguna de sus katana.

A pesar de que Zoro las ignoró y se fue calle abajo, algunas muchachas suspiraron al ver la sonrisa que les dedicó el kenshi. En realidad Zoro había mostrado una media sonrisa al pensar en cómo habría reaccionado Sanji de haber visto a tantas chicas interesadas por él. Eso si que habría sido recompensa suficiente para haber tenido que realizar semejante actuación.

Aún tenía que pensar lo que hacer respecto a sus otros nakama pero no era tan sencillo como uno pudiera llegar a imaginar. Como ocurría en ciertas ocasiones, la solución se presentó por sus propios medios.

Un café-librería.

_Si hubiera sido un restaurante-librería podría haber pedido niku y quitarme a Luffy de encima. Por lo menos espero que tengan libros de medicina o, si no es así, un poco de algodón de azúcar._

Bungakushi. O lo que es lo mismo, Historia de la literatura.

Zoro pretendía averiguar a qué venía tanta historia con los libros porque estaba claro que Robin casi podía decirse que fuera adicta a ellos. Claro que cambiando los libros por el ejercicio podía decirse lo mismo de él.

El que Zoro cogió en realidad se titulaba Bungaikushin —Excesivo Dolor— pero seguía siendo un libro… de literatura. Narrativa y poesía con el dolor como telón de fondo.

Pidió un kouhii, para rematar su acción-Robin y algo dulce también para no dejar pasar la acción-Chopper. Entonces se puso a leer y, a pesar de todo, lo allí escrito fue captando el interés de Zoro y, por eso mismo, empezó a sentirse irritado y molesto cuando un crío no dejaba de quejarse y protestar a gritos. Claro que Zoro no era el único que se sentía molesto por aquello pero, mientras los demás fueron a quejarse a los empleados, Zoro fue a por el problema en si mismo.

El niño se quejaba por tener que llevar la muñeca vendada, porque se la había luxado, pero como ya no le dolía no veía el motivo por el tener que seguir llevándola. Por supuesto que, con un tono amable, pero muy serio y casi podía decirse que amenazador, si un extraño con las pintas de Zoro te dice que tienes que llevar las vendas hasta que te digan que puedes quitártelas, tú solamente asientes y no te atreves a decir ni una sola palabra más de queja.

Cuando regresó a su mesa y retomó la lectura de su libro se dio de cuenta de que esta acción si valía más para la de Chopper que cualquier dulce que pudiera comerse.

El libro era muy ecléctico con los escritos yendo de la prosa al verso pasando por la narrativa según la necesidad del autor y todo sin perder las formas y la atención del lector. Era increíble como podía escribirse de la gran variedad que podía adoptar el dolor sin llegar a resultar molesto, a pesar de llegar a ser bastante crudo y morboso en ciertos momentos —Zoro estaba seguro que Robin habría disfrutado de esta lectura— pero también siendo evocador y elegante.

…

_El tiempo puede convertir a la niña del alba en la mujer de mis caídas._

_Sin esperar a culminar tus conquistas puede convertir tu oro en plomo._

_Por muy lozana que pueda verse, ya puede haberse pasado su uchimomo._

_Y sobrevolando el Ángel viene a arrebatarte como suyo por no ser ya mía._

…

_La desesperanza teñirá los lamentos de los desgraciados,_

_porque su final llegó antes de lograr dar con su comienzo._

_Quejas y protestas resultarán en vano por el tropiezo,_

_ya que no hay error para la Muerte porque nos tiene marcados._

…

Esta lectura no hizo si no que Zoro recordara todo el trabajo pasado durante los dos últimos años en los que se forzó para superar todos sus límites y alcanzar el nivel con el que mantener a sus nakama a salvo. Y junto a ellos sus sueños de la misma manera que lo hace el suyo propio.

Por eso mismo pagó su consumición y salió a airearse un poco mientras pensaba el motivo por el que sus nakama pudieran estar tardando tanto en llegar hasta el punto de encuentro. Claro que, desde que llegó él a Sabaody, ya podían haber llegado algunos de ellos, si no todos.

La verdad es que no sabía decir cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su llegada pero estaba claro que más de una semana debía haber transcurrido. A pesar de ello aún no había llegado el tiempo de reanudar el viaje porque no se habían reencontrado todos ellos. Habría sabido de la llegada de Luffy porque este no es capaz de pasar desapercibido por mucho que lo pudiera intentar.

Ya estaba cansado de pasear y tenía ganas de sentarse un rato puesto que el aburrimiento, dado que no podía dejarse llevar —el recuerdo que tanto Luffy como él hicieron en Mocktown le había surgido por algún motivo. Lo mismo que su anterior estancia en Sabaody—, y además que aún le faltaba realizar la acción-Luffy.

¡Pero estaba tan aburrido en estos momentos! Tanto que si no fuera porque así era como se sentía que podía haber sido la acción-Luffy de las veces que este se quejaba de su aburrimiento, para molestia del resto de sus nakama.

Claro que entonces se percató a dónde le llevaron sus pies. Ante un puesto de pescado y recordó la afición de Luffy por pescar. Algo que también podía decirse de Chopper y Usopp. La verdad es que la mayoría gustaba de pescar y… ¡estaba aburrido! Lo suficiente para pescar como la acción-Luffy.

—Estoy aburrido, quiero pescar— le dijo Zoro con total desgana al dueño del puesto.

Este al ver quién le hablaba no sabía si salir corriendo o asentir y permitir que le ayudase a pescar. La visión de aquellas tres katana hizo que la balanza se decantara por permitirle pescar.

—Claro, puedes venir conmigo. Ahora mismo me disponía a ir a mi bote de pesca— se le podía escuchar nervioso pero Zoro ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones.

Había sido más fácil de lo esperado. Zoro había llegado a pensar que tendría que ver a varios pescadores antes de que uno de ellos terminase por aceptar. Mejor así porque, de haber tenido que esperar, seguro que habría buscado algún lugar para echarse una siesta.

—Puedes adelantarte y subir al bote mientras cierro aquí y cojo mis útiles de pesca— le dijo el hombre a Zoro.

Tal y como le dijo el pescador, Zoro se adelantó para subir al bote pero también estuvo pensando que, si bien había realizado las acciones que habrían hecho sus nakama de estar con él, no había hecho ninguna acción propia de si mismo. Vale que bebió y durmió pero eso lo hizo porque tenía hambre y sed. Si hubiera entrenado pero eso habría llamado la atención.

Una vez en el bote del pescador decidió que, mientras esperaba por él, no le haría ningún daño el echarse una pequeña siesta. Cumpliendo así con su propia acción.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado _descansando la vista_ pero sintió un gran alboroto a su alrededor de igual manera que sentía una inminente confrontación. Y estaba seguro que no era que le hubiera cogido el sitio al pescador en el bote.

Abrió el ojo lentamente para encontrarse rodeado de una buena cantidad de kaizoku. En verdad parecían demasiados para solamente el tratar de robarse un bote de pesca pero, si algo sabía Zoro, era que los kaizoku no solían ser unos genios. Salvo contadas excepciones.

Aquellos que le estaban apuntando con armas de fuego resultaban una amenaza más evidente pero no por el peligro que pudieran presentar, si no porque no hacían más que temblar de manera que podrían apretar el gatillo aunque fuera sin querer. El resto, con sus espadas desenvainadas… bueno, en un sentido de lo más retorcido y extraño, se veían de más como la versión de unos niños pequeños jugando a ser kaizoku.

—¿Desde cuándo ha anochecido?— tampoco es que hubiera estado tanta tiempo descansando, ¿verdad?—. Ah, no lo ha hecho.

Zoro se puso en pie y recordó, al sentir lo gelatinoso de suelo y resto del barco, que le había parecido extraño el recubrir un simple bote de pesca. Y más porque no entendía cómo haría para pescar bajo el agua.

—¡¿¡Pero quieres hacernos caso de una vez!— se quejó el senchou de los kaizoku al ver cómo Zoro los estaba ignorando por completo—. Estamos a punto de matarte por si no te habías dado de cuenta.

—Por vuestro bien será mejor que olvidéis esa idea tan absurda y llevéis este barco nuevamente a la superficie.

—Tú no eres nadie para darnos órdenes. Este galeón, que no barco, está bajo mis órdenes y nos dirigimos a la isla Gyojin. Tú no lo harás porque no me apetece llevar a ningún polizón encima.

—Es una lucha inútil y sin sentido— dijo Zoro con la mano apoyada sobre la empuñadura de Shuusui—. Además de que aún tengo que ir de pesca.

Por supuesto que sus palabras fueron tomadas como si pretendiera burlarse de todos ellos y como Zoro esperaba que fueran ellos mismos quienes eligiesen su propio Destino pues dejó de atemorizarlos con su espíritu.

—¡MATARLO!

Algunos no sabían reconocer la oportunidad de sus vidas ni cuando está a punto de trocearlos. Claro que Zoro no quería llamar mucho la atención así que, luego de _desarmar_ a los kaizoku, cortándoles las armas y no a ellos mismos, usó a Shuusui para devolver el barco a la superficie.

Aunque solamente fuera el tiempo necesario para bajar de él.

Fue una sensación extraña cuando el recubrimiento fue cortado, junto al resto del galeón por la mitad, y el agua reclamó su lugar _cubriendo_ un barco bajo el agua. Por lo menos regresaba a la superficie a un buen ritmo.

El aire fresco, ¿o sería por el agua?, le dio la bienvenida a la superficie junto al brillante Sol que se encontraba en lo alto. Lo malo de su acción fue el que le entró agua en la vaina de su katana. Por lo menos era un problema menor fácilmente solucionable.

—Maldito… todos… ¡Nuestros sueños… de llegar al "Shin Sekai" al traste…!

Las protestas del senchou llegaron a oídos de Zoro cuando este ya se disponía a envainar a Shuusui. El dolor por la no consecución de sus sueños le hizo recordar lo leído en aquel libro.

—Ha sido un capricho del destino… culpad a vuestro destino, por situarme en vuestro barco como un Ángel de la Muerte.

Así era. Cada uno debía librar sus luchas en pos de alcanzar sus sueños y, de no lograrlo, es simplemente por culpa de uno mismo por no estar preparado para defenderlos. Él mismo lo estuvo en el pasado y vio como su sueño, y el de sus nakama, estuvo a punto de perderse para siempre. Pero ha luchado para recuperarse e impedir que así fuera.

—Mirad— gritó alguien desde la orilla en dónde se estaba acercando bastante gente para contemplar el galeón destrozado.

—No tenías derecho…— terminó por quejarse el senchou antes de perder el conocimiento.

_…_

En este Mundo esas palabras carecían de sentido.

—¡Hay alguien ahí arriba!— señaló otra persona hacia donde se encontraba Zoro.

A pesar de todo este revuelo había algo que Zoro terminó por comprender.

—Puhah— escupió algo de agua—. He subido, ¡en el barco equivocado!

Por supuesto que había algo peor porque, si bien al dormir había realizado su propia acción-Zoro, aún le faltaba la que le había llevado a querer subir al barco. La acción-Luffy.

—Aún tengo que ir a pescar.

— — — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN  
**— — — — — — — — — — —

Bueno, aquí están los quehaceres de Zoro desde que llegó a Sabaody mientras esperaba por sus nakama. Además de que responde a la elección de palabras tras su aparición junto al galeón hundido, y su terca actitud con lo de querer ir a pescar hahahaha es que no me imagino el motivo para tanta insistencia.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

**Glosario:**

**Karen**: Preciosa, dulce, linda, encantadora, guapa… y todos los demás adjetivos de este tipo -.-U  
**Uchimomo**: Interior del muslo pero…  
**Uchi**: Interior.  
**Momo**: Melocotón.

Esperando que les haya resultado interesante… aunque con curioso me conformaría ;P

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
